Lonely Day
by Down In An Earlier Round
Summary: Sakura is sitting home alone on a rainy day when she suddenly gets a surprise visit from Kakashi. What will happen? Read to find out! PS KakaSaku, don't like, don't read. First fanfic!


This is my first fanfic! I had to do a Kakashi/Sakura pairing, definitely my favorite anime/manga couple. Please read and review!

Disclaimer - I do not own either of these characters - I don't really know what that means but I guess that since I'm new here I should say that just to be safe!

Song - "Lonely Day" by System of a Down.

* * *

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**The most lonliest day of my life**

**Such a lonely day**

**Should be banned**

**It's a day that I can't stand...**

Rain fell in the streets of Konoha, creating a very gloomy atmosphere indoors and out. The storm was so bad that there was absolutely no one out in the streets, not even anyone with an umbrella. It thundered ferociously, like a sudden BOOM out of nowhere. Lightning struck, and a stray dog wandering the streets became frightened and scrambled off, looking for even the slightest shelter.  
Inside her house sat Sakura, sitting in a chair and staring out the window. The rain was pelting against the windowpane. She was home alone, and lonely at that. The power for the entire town had been cut out because of the storm, so she had nothing to do but stare out the window and wait for the rain to quit.

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Every five minutes or so, Sakura thought she heard someone knocking at the door. She'd been daydreaming quite a bit that day, thinking about all the things that had happened. She thought back to when she got angry at Naruto for playing prank on her…huh, typical. She hadn't talked to him for three days. Every time she spoke to Sasuke, he never replied back. Why? She hadn't done anything to him to trigger such behavior from him. She sighed and stared out the rain. It seemed as though the rain fell harder as she thought about her sensei, Kakashi…

Kakashi himself was trapped in the rain, sheltered only by a hangover near the bar. He had not been drinking, though. He'd been thinking hard lately, about Sakura mainly. She'd progressed greatly since he'd been assigned to be their sensei five or six years ago. She'd progressed ninja-wise and…by her looks. As another boom sounded, it shook him out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? Did he actually like Sakura? It was strange. He'd just suddenly started to have feelings for her…Did he like her like that? As he saw lightning strike a little far off in the distance, he realized that he wanted to do something about himself and Sakura. And he wanted to do it today.

"Right now," he said to himself under his breath. "Now…where's her house?" He stood shakily for some reason - probably dazed from his recent thoughts - and looked around. It was tough to see through the rain at first.

**Such a lonely day**

**Shouldn't exist**

**It's a day that I'll never miss...**

Sakura looked almost longingly out of the window, as if she expected someone. She looked over to the bar and saw a figure shakily stand up. She'd know that sexy figure anywhere - it was Kakashi. She then thought about her recent mixed feelings for him. She thought she liked Sasuke, but it was as if Kakashi suddenly appeared in her love life. Oh, how she longed for him…

"What am I thinking?" she suddenly burst out as if talking to someone else. But then, as she continued to stare out the window, she could see through the blurry glass thatKakashi's figure walking down the street toward her house. She became excited, worried, and confused at the same time. _He's coming over! What should I do? Wait…why's he coming HERE, to my house?_

Kakashi made his way down the street, slowly and walking with that cool swagger of his. He kept walking until he finally reached his destination: Sakura's house. It was when he reached the door that he began to think: _Should I knock, or just barge right in? Maybe I should surprise her…_

Sakura was going ballistic. She was positive he was there standing at the front door, but she didn't answer it. She just stood up and looked as though she were waiting on something…but what? What was she expecting him to do? Remind her of a certain training session tomorrow?

**Such a lonely day **

**And it's mine**

**The most lonliest day of my life...**

Kakashi stood at her front door for a few minutes more, still debating where to knock or go straight in. Inside, Sakura was becoming more confused by the minute. Finally, his hand touched the doorknob and he quickly and swiftly turned it, opened the door, and stepped inside. He slammed the door shut, alarming Sakura, who had turned her attention back to the window.

"Kakashi! What-"

He raced up to her and looked through his eye down at her warmly. His hands met her waistline and she cooperatively put her arms around his waist. Kakashi then began to take off his mask, going for a kiss - Sakura closed her eyes so as not to see his face, he probably wouldn't like it…but then he said, "Open your eyes, Sakura."

She looked at his face. It was perfectly detailed. He was the most handsome man she'd ever met. She touched his cheek and ran a finger down his face, saying very softly, "Kakashi…your face…it's so handsome, and…and…" She awkwardly ran out of things to say. Kakashi silently quieted her and leaned forward, they were both leaning in to kiss.

Within seconds, their lips touched in a quick, yet passionate, kiss. They pulled an inch away from each other, their noses almost touching…and then he kissed her again, this time slipping her his tongue. He held her close to his body, she held him close to hers…the kiss was becoming better for them by the second. A rush of feelings was sent through Sakura's system: awkwardness, hot excitement, passion, and most of all, love. Kakashi felt almost exactly the same way. They continued to make out.

**And if you go**

**I wanna go with you**

**And if you die **

**I wanna die with you**

**Take your hand **

**And walk away...**

They finally pulled away after what seemed like three days of nonstop kissing. Both of their minds were blank except for the incredible half minute that had just taken place. Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes, and she looked into his one showing eye and they both placed their hands back by their sides.

"Kakashi…what…"

Kakashi did nothing exceptlook straight into her eyes, a promising look in his showing eye. His lips touched hers once more, and with that, he abruptly left her home. Him doing this, it was like the kiss they'd shared just now never happened. Sakura was now more confused than ever…

"Kakashi…"

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most lonliest day of my life**

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**It's a day that I'm glad I survived...**

* * *

Okay, that's it! Please tell me what you think of this and if I should write a sequel. Thanks!


End file.
